


Surname

by ayame_yume



Series: unending stories [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayame_yume/pseuds/ayame_yume
Summary: Because sharing a name is just a name. How you live that name is what matters.





	Surname

**Author's Note:**

> another me doing lucas adoring his dongbei brother series  
> because im tired

To Lucas who lives in Hong Kong since he was young, meeting someone who apparently had same surname as yours is ordinary. It was expected to find some families with same surname as yours since China has a lot of clans and people from those clans were often scattered around because of one or two things in the past. In their beloved mainland, having same surname doesn't mean you have same bloodline. Maybe you came from the same great-great-great-great-great-great-great-ancestors but mostly, other than people from your own family that your grandfather or grandmother know, they don't have anything to do with your life at all.

He expected himself to be casual when he met someone who shared his surname.

His name is Wong Yukhei and as far as he remembered, in his current company, there wasn't really anyone who come from his hometown, Hong Kong, revealed to the world. There is a lot of Chinese, but he couldn't recall if there is someone from there. So he was chill with the situation and proceed with his life. Thinking the surname won't have anything to do with his life as he won't meet anyone like that for some times in the future.

When he arrived in South Korea though, the first thing they asked him was his Chinese name. He told him his full name but they said that's not the name they wanted. Confused, he wondered what should he do as he didn't know if he has any other name from his Hong Kong one.

But Lucas didn't arrive in South Korea alone.

He had a companion.

"Maybe the name they wanted is your Chinese one."

He was spending his time in practice room with Huang Renjun as they just ended their dance practice. Actually, Renjun is preparing for his debut along with other Mini Rookies and quite busy lately. He heard the younger barely slept as he wanted to master hoverboard as fast as he could. In order to catch up with everyone else... Well, Mark and Donghyuck still couldn't do it.

Maybe he just didn't want to lose to Chenle, who could ride it right away in the first try.

Lucas didn't expect Renjun to visit him as he was that busy. He suddenly peeked inside the room and found him practicing EXO's "Monster" alone which he hadn't master yet. The younger asked if he could join the routine, and they danced together for like two whole hours. At their break, Renjun told him that he felt frustrated because he couldn't memorize Chewing Gum's hoverboard choreography and realized that he was stuck. He wanted to find the light of his problem, so he went to practice room to learn some of their seniors' old songs.

Then, someone from the company dropped by and asked him about his name again. Lucas told them his name once again but it wasn't the reply they expected. Since this woman seemed to be full Korean and didn't understand Chinese at all, she seemed confused as well. They also seemed to have language barrier as Lucas didn't get what this woman wanted from him. In the end, Renjun interrupted by saying something in Korean and the woman bowed, leaving the room.

Renjun told her that he didn't know his Chinese name. He didn't understand.

"But my name is _Wong Yukhei_ and I was born with that name only!" he said.

"No, that's not what they mean. They asked your Mandarin pronunciation name," Renjun replied.

"Huh? Mandarin pronunciation?"

"You know, right? _Wong Yukhei_ is how your name is read by Cantonese pronunciation, not Mandarin. I thought you knew about it."

By then he understood what it means by Chinese name.

"Ge, you know how to read Mandarin, right?" Renjun asked again.

"I do but I'm not sure. You know that my Mandarin is a literal mess, right?" Lucas grinned, showing an innocent face.

The younger stood from his position and walked to the corner of the room where he placed his bag. The Hong Kong man couldn't see what the younger was doing behind his small feature, but he thought him squat down is cute. He looked like a ball. When he turned around, Lucas found him bringing a sketchbook and a marker--which he didn't know the younger always brought with him.

"Hyung, try to write your name in _hanzi_. I will help you to read it in Mandarin," he said.

Lucas did as he was told and after he was done, he put down the marker and showed it to the younger. Since his handwriting is another mess, Renjun rewrote it once and he laughed as he looked at him.

"Well, Hyung, your name is called  _Huang Xu Xi_ in Mandarin pronunciation. Sushi passed my mind immediately! Hahahaha," he closed his mouth as he laughed.

Huang Xu Xi, huh?

It sounded familiar, but not bad at all. He liked this name. He usually called by his Hong Kong name and this is the first time he heard his name called in mainland way. Somehow, it was addicting and easy to remember. He liked how the name is similar to a food name.

Familiar.

...

Wait.

"I shared a surname with you, then?" Lucas asked.

Renjun wiped his teary eyes and smiled. "Hm?"

"Huang, right?"

"Yes. The huang means yellow. What is it?"

"We shared a surname?"

The younger seemed to think a bit and he wrote his name in the sketchbook.

"Suddenly I forgot how to write my own name, but yes! Our surname is similar!"

He didn't want to be that person, but he blushed by the news.

Lucas was sure he didn't have any problem with someone else sharing a surname with him. But why the thought of this brother in front of him shared a name with him made him excited? He didn't understand. Maybe because the two never met before and they were coming from different part of China that was destined to meet in another country instead, and the two of them shared a name. Or maybe because it's Renjun.

"I don't think there is any strange rule regarding surname. What's wrong, Ge?"

"No.. No.. It's just amazing. I mean, it's Renjun out of every person exists here," Lucas replied.

"Yeah. We entered the company not really long after each other. Maybe we were destined, huh?"

"If it's destiny, then I will be happy to have this name."

"It's your name, though. Why should not you be happy?"

Because a name doesn't have any meaning unless you live them.

Renjun smiled again. "I will tell that noona about your name. Is it okay? I need to go to Dream's dance practice too," he asked.

"Oh, okay..."

"Take care, Ge."

After Renjun left, Lucas didn't get up from his position but thinking about something.

He is older than Renjun by age. He shared a surname with him. Though he didn't believe they shared a bloodline as it was a nonsense coming from history book, also given there are a lot Huangs exist in this light blue celestial sphere called Earth, he felt like they actually have a connection. Maybe a surname does have something mysterious and it was used to make people meet with someone who he was destined with.

Even though he wasn't sure if Renjun is the one destined for him, at least, he wanted to protect him as his brother. They shared a surname, so in some logic he won't understand too, Renjun is his name younger brother. He must protect him from any harm this world can cause to him and it was his duty to make sure his little brother is safe and sound. Sound exaggerating but that was what he felt after he realized Renjun shared a surname with him.

If the popular "Song-Song" couple can be together, why not them?

Think back, Renjun entered SM not long after he joined. They got to spend some practice time together. The younger often helped him in various things, especially in Chinese and Korean language. They shared some happy and painful moments along with Chinese members and they have a bond he couldn't really explain as he wasn't that intellectual to explain complex things. A crush is expected and he fell faster than he himself expected.

Renjun is amazing.

Finding them sharing a surname also made him resolved more than before. He wanted to be with Renjun.

Maybe if he couldn't join NCT Dream because of his massive height, then let it be. There will be a moment in the future where they will spend a lot of time together.

And at that time, he will make sure.

Make sure that Renjun will be with him.

So their surname won't be just a name, but people living those names.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He went to his phone immediately and dialed a number. Every Chinese members exchanged their numbers in case something happened, especially Renjun's. Since he is the best at speaking Korean, he can help them immediately if something urgent involving Korean language happened. The younger felt obligated to be able to help.

And yes, he called Renjun.

" _Ge? What is it?_ "

"Which one do you like, sunset or sunrise?"

" _Huh? Why suddenly--_ "

"Well, well. Just say which one do you like, little brother."

" _Hmm... I think sunrise. So I can rest my mind at night once I saw sunrise approaching. Also, sunset is pretty. After being tired and such..._ "

"Okay then! Bye, little sunset!"

" _...what--_ "

With this, he moved forward one step.

Lucas stood from his position. With a smile plastered on his handsome face, he played a song and danced as hard as he could. In order to reach that little person who stepped some moves forward first.

He will wait until the day he will do activities with Renjun.

Yeah.

He will wait.

It won't be long after all.

* * *

* * *

"Suddenly, Xu Xi-hyung called me with 'little sunset'. I'm so flustered."

"It's a cute nickname fitted you, Renjun-ah. As expected from Lucas."

Maybe Mark said those compliment words from his mouth, but his brain told him otherwise. He could feel the back of his head is burning really hard. It was filled with jealousy he couldn't explain at all. Renjun's soft laugh could cure it, but he couldn't help to feel jealous when he was told things like this suddenly.

"Do you like it?" Mark asked.

"I do. Hyung said it's cute."

"Should I give you a nickname too?"

"No, don't."

"Why???" The older pouted.

Renjun laughed at the sight in front of him.

"Because it's just a nickname. How do you live that name is what matters, hehe. You better catch up, Hyung. Xu Xi-hyung decided to move a step forward! I can fall for him anytime soon if you don't decide to move as well!"

Mark smirked, as he grabbed Renjun's small hand firmly. The younger put a smile as well.

"I will make sure you will be mine before you go back to China with him."

The two stared at each other.

Mark means it.

He can't lose to the lone fight he puts for a long time. And now, Lucas joined.

He will make sure Renjun will be his by the end of the year.

Yes.

He will.

.

While Renjun smiled and giggling softly at the sight of Mark being full of determination.

"Well, I don't know name can make someone this determined. Maybe sharing same surname isn't that meaningless at all."

Because now he can enjoy the sight of two people fighting for him.

Because this fight will tell him to whom his heart falls to. He did have someone in his mind but that's just that.

He is excited to see what Lucas will do though. He couldn't expect the older after all.

Yeah.

This will be interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> me making another trash after trash HAHAHAHAHAHa  
> anyway i will put down my writings for a while. i can't write lately because im busy and this fanfic born because i'm tired with homework. i only have 4 days to finish like 4 big assignments.  
> anyway the markren in the end is accidental. this is mainly luren but why i put markren there  
> maybe because i want to make lumark fought for renjun's love in soft way
> 
> okay i will put down my keyboard and sleep.  
> leave comments and give a read to my other nct trash fanfics.


End file.
